


天鹅绒金矿 3

by Erika_Fuji



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, HyukHae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erika_Fuji/pseuds/Erika_Fuji
Relationships: Lee Donghae & Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 3





	天鹅绒金矿 3

正文

房间外的世界并不像李东海担心的那样马上就有人跳出来袭击他，走廊上甚至站了一个维持秩序的警察。毕竟这栋大厦昨晚发生了小规模爆炸袭击事件。警察看到他之后并没有盘问他什么，反而像认识他一样直接让他走了。

李东海到金希澈那里借了辆车，后者一直是李东海为数不多的信赖对象。金色卷发的男人走在庞大的车库里，第四次询问面前看起来有点虚弱的李东海，为什么不能先在自己家住个几天避一避风声。

“哥你不是说让我俩一直彼此信任的基础就是明面上我俩看起来毫无关系吗？”李东海站在一辆灰色奥迪A7前，这是他在金希澈车库里好不容易找到的没那么显眼的款式。“我要是住你家，首先你也会被太子党加到暗杀名单里，其次要是让朴氏集团知道你一直这么帮DT的人，他们会怎么想？”

金希澈忍住感动的泪水将万千情感化作一个快勒死人的拥抱，我的好弟弟终于长大了阿！只要弟弟想要我帮忙，随时都可以找我！

“于昨晚在第五届DT珠宝展会上发生的小规模爆炸袭击造成了包括DT集团孙承政代表在内的多名DT领导层重要人物的死伤，具体情况仍在进一步调查，由于爆炸发生在DT的休息室一侧，Rimus方面则……”李东海一边驾驶一边听早间新闻播报昨晚发生的事件。  
报上去的死亡人数绝对是假的，有些人、包括李东海的手下们，都消失得太干净了，不可能还活着。想到这些，以及自己昨天还是意气风发的安保队长，今天就变成什么都被剥夺的光杆一个，还每时每刻都有可能被追杀，李东海就恨不得现在就提着枪去把那仅有的六枚子弹全部打进李赫宰的脑袋里。

想归想，但是李东海知道在他还没进朴氏大楼之前，先被子弹爆头的肯定是自己。休养生息东山再起这种词，他以前从来没有考虑过，现在他知道自己需要仔细想想了。  
地下杀手那么多，今天挣到钱还没来得及花，明天可能就光荣牺牲了，除了杀了你的人谁也不会记得你。能在这么短时间内从地下做到在白道有属于自己的职位，李东海绝对不是等闲之辈。

但是李赫宰岂不也是同样，李东海一边思考一边开车。奥迪A7向着s市城郊头也不回地驶去，方向是李东海唯一一个安全屋。李赫宰那个什么鉴定师头衔，为他出入这种大型展会和目标拉近距离提供了多少方便。之前李赫宰一直隐藏得太好，导致DT的安保根本没有多花心思在这个看起来文质彬彬的学者身上。

文质彬彬的学者，又怎么可能在床上做出那么无耻的事情……李东海越想越气，李赫宰送的那把枪还躺在副驾驶座位上。在有些宽松的衬衫布料的摩擦下，还未消肿的乳尖又疼又痒。如果这个时候在东郊高速上有驾驶员注意到一辆灰色奥迪A7突然加速，反复在超速边缘试探的话，那就是因为开车的李东海想到昨晚羞耻的事情然后开始变得暴躁。

接应的人都还在，至少证明这栋三层的独栋别墅目前还是安全的。李东海查看了屋外的警报设施后就进了屋。他已经很久没来过这里，深色的家具上落了一层厚厚的灰。三楼卧室的衣帽间后面是隐蔽的武器室，沙漠之鹰的磨砂握把带来熟悉的触感，现在这里对他来说，这里就像唯一的家一样。

但是李东海知道他不可能在这里呆很久。今天才进行到下午四点，目前为止他还没有被发现，不代表下一秒他也是安全的。他拉下窗帘，打开电脑开始准备整理资料，不知道孙还有没有剩下的同僚可以联系。又或者联系了他们，就是暴露自己位置的开始。

数据库刚启动，一楼的警报装置突然响起，这代表有人试图入侵。李东海刚准备联系一开始接应的人让他注意保护自己，一阵枪响就一楼从那人住的位置传来。这速度也太快了，李东海感到头皮一阵发麻。这些人是准备充分而来，而自己现在却是孤身一人，还刚刚从十几小时的捆绑和被侵犯中逃出。

时间由不得李东海这么想，在这样的武力配置下，一楼的安保装置很快就会被破坏。这已经是在居民区可以实现的最高安保标准了。来的人至少有十个。李东海从监控中数了数，等待着他们破掉安保，走进院子。然后李东海打开强电屏蔽仪。  
一瞬间戴着闭路对讲的入侵者耳朵里传来超高分贝的巨大噪音，几个人难受得蹲在原地。从三楼窗户悄悄探出的伯奈利霰弹枪，一枪一个瞬间解决了四人。玩猫抓老鼠嘛，到底是谁困住谁还不一定呢，李东海蹲下来换弹，又一声枪响，第五个。预估剩下来的人可能快要进楼了，李东海拿了把手枪从暗门通向的楼梯下去，那把李赫宰给的手枪还在腰间。

安全屋的构造十分复杂，不熟悉的人有的时候觉得自己躲在绝对隐蔽的位置，殊不知自己的要害部位全部暴露在屋主人的视野里。李东海借用这种方法又废掉了两个人的行动能力，他开始思考去路：这间屋子肯定是不能呆了，但是他还没有联系上下一个能去的地方。

剩下三人一个在回旋楼梯上，被李东海通过暗道发现，一枪打的从楼梯上滚下去。剩下两个人在二楼的健身室搜寻着什么。偷看我锻炼记录的变态都去死吧！李东海按下按钮，那个房间瞬间变成完全密闭的卧室，墙上的排气口开始释放催眠气体。

那辆奥迪在靠近大街的正门那边停着，穿过整个楼去开过于冒险，李东海决定去停车场开备用车。他还没摁下电梯按钮，就听到大街方向和地下停车场同时传来爆炸声。我靠！李东海大脑里瞬间冒出无数句脏话，十个人还不够竟然还有援兵。目前他的手里只剩四发子弹，再去三楼拿武器无疑是给援兵提供在楼下围攻他的机会。现在他相信了要杀他的人的执念之深：为了困住他直接把房子一把火点了都有可能。

李东海站在电梯间深吸一口气，他知道如果子弹用完了，在狭小的环境里近身肉搏会占优势。入侵者分头行动，一部分人朝他所在的方向走来。  
一记手刀，一个入侵者无声地倒在地上，而另一个背对着他的搭档浑然不知危险的接近。因为体力还未完全恢复，李东海本来两招之内可以解决的对手，今天需要三招甚至四招。再这样下去体力和子弹都会耗尽，在差点被一个入侵者反客为主之后，李东海决定还是快点逃。就算先躲到对面别墅石油富豪的车库里他都认了，只要不被发现。

可是当他从背对大街的偏门出来时，竟然有一辆绿黑色的保时捷911停在门前，就当李东海以为是敌人猜透了自己的逃跑路线、决定认命的时候，车窗摇下来，里面驾驶的人谁都不是，是李赫宰。

“我在这已经等了你四十五分钟，看来你杀人游戏还玩得挺开心。”

车里的人说这句话的时候没什么表情，但是听到这句话本来快要虚脱的李东海愤怒地想要踢爆他的后视镜。身后的脚步声告诉他追兵正在靠近，由不得他乱来，他要做出选择，就像昨天晚上李赫宰在床上预言的那样。李东海再一次深呼吸。

“让我上车。”  
剩余的追兵找到那扇打开的偏门的时候，要抓的人早就没了踪影，只听见911turbo引擎的轰鸣声。

之前搏斗的过程中衬衫扣子被扯掉一颗，胳膊被匕首划伤留了不少血，但是因为之前肾上腺素飙太高，李东海现在才觉得疼。他靠在座位上喘了会，然后毫不觉得拘谨地打开副驾驶位的储物柜，在里面翻找出包扎止血的东西后开始理所当然地给自己消毒包扎。

“李东海，这就是你投靠我的态度？”驾驶座上的人沉默了许久说。

被质问了的人眨了眨眼说，“就这一程，甩开他们我就下车，我改日一定重重报答您。”

连敬语都用上，李东海觉得自己态度展现得非常真诚，因为知道现在自己没法打得过李赫宰，那就只能先妥协以后寻找机会杀了他。面对一个亲手把他的一切都毁了的人还能有这种尊敬的态度，李东海觉得自己短短一天内成长了好多。  
没想到驾驶的人不以为然地笑出了声，“我不是来接你想去哪就去哪的出租车司机。”李赫宰在一个红灯前急刹，李东海觉得自己肠子都快被安全带勒出来了。“我只让你在两个地方下车。要么自己主动在mekari森林下车，要么和我回家。”

李东海听到前一个地址感觉一阵鸡皮疙瘩在袖子下冒起。mekari是s市有名的“三不管”地带，枪战就像酒吧重金属音乐的鼓点一样密集，同时这里也是玩的最野的红灯区。车子在那里只是稍微停一下都会有三四个男扮女装的暴露癖来敲你车窗。以李东海现在剩余的体力值，在那种地方被丢下车，还不如直接在安全屋被打死算了。

路标指示牌显示前方一千米有高架，通往mekari森林公园方向。李东海知道上了高架就没有回头路了，但是他也不想跟李赫宰回家，雇主被杀的第二天就跟了对家，你还有没有原则啊李东海。

“让我知道你的态度，”李赫宰确定李东海看到了接近mekari的路牌，因为副驾驶上坐着的人看起来越来越窘迫越来越僵直。这句话和昨晚说的一模一样，李赫宰用半天时间实现了他的预言，现在到了坐观困兽犹斗的时候了。“tigris。”（tigris是拉丁语的虎种的意思）

李东海听到他喊他这个外号，心里的最后一点挣扎宣告失败。他真的就像一只受伤的老虎一样，不管下一步怎么走，都走不出李赫宰布置的巨大的笼子。他突然好想哭。

911在上高架的十字路口红灯前停下。我都是被逼的，换谁都会这么做。李东海在心里这样为自己开脱，然后屏住呼吸，从副驾驶上探出身子，抱着驾驶座上的人的脸轻轻吻了一口。


End file.
